Rex's late start
by pokegeek42
Summary: Rex is 15 but he passed up being a trainer, but after an arrogant and strange guy named Blue gives him an egg he is persuaded into beginning his journey. now changed to a T rating due to language and possible a little violence. OC I do not own pokemon or any of its characters etc.
1. Blue who?

**Hi there. I want everyone who sees this to know I started writing this story years ago. I'm aware of my not so good spelling and grammar in earlier chapter but please don't let that stop you from reading farther in. It gets better i promise. thanks.**

~pokegeek42~

Also i dont own Pokemon or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Rex woke up at about noon, just as he did every Saturday morning. He went into the kitchen were his mother was waiting for him, "Honey, I need a favor of you today."<p>

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Rex asked as he fell into the nearest chair.

"I need u to pick up a package from the Pokémart in Viridian"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do."

"Thank you, sweetie," his mom said as he got up to get ready for his little trek.

"Whaevr," Rex mumbled already halfway up the stairs. He quickly grabbed his bag, threw a dozen repel and a small snack into it, threw on his windbreaker, yelled "Bye , Mom," and ran out the door.

He biked his way to the not-so-big Viridian City from the even smaller Pallet Town in about 20 minutes, but took him way too long to get to the counter in the Pokémart where the clerk who sees him at least twice a month because of his mother's need to order every other thing in the catalogue they got weekly almost didn't recognize him. "Oh. Hey Rex, I've got that hand mixer for your mother," Jim, the clerk, said and Rex couldn't help but think _A hand mixer? She doesn't even like to cook._

"Okay, thanks, Jim," Rex chuckled to himself then left Jim to his overly crowded store. Rex stepped outside and saw two guys, probably in their twenties, arguing not far from where his bike was. As he unlocked his bike from the rack he overheard the two.

"No, Blue, your Pokémon had it, you keep it. I've got plenty of them," the shorter of the two said

"C'mon, Bill, you are so good with them and I already have mine," the one called Blue almost whined.

"No, no, no, no,"

"Well," Blue huffed looking frustrated, "Here. Hey you, yeah you with brown hair and the hat."

Rex didn't realize he was talking to him. That is until the guy walked over and wapped his hat off his head, "Hey, what was that for!"

"For not answering the first time" Blue retorted. "Now listen up. You look like a trainer with that bag and your bike so, here," he shoved a weird cylindrical glass thing with a big brown and tan oval shaped thing in it.

"Sorry, Blue, but I'm not a trainer so I don't think I can accept this." Rex said

"Really a teenager without a Pokémon? An even better reason for you to take that egg." Blue smiled but his words had an arrogant quality, "And by the way only my friends and one other particular trainer can call me Blue. Its Gary Oak to you."

"So, I have no idea what to do about this," Rex said back at his kitchen table staring at his new egg.

"Well honey, I don't really know, but maybe you should go to Oak Lab and ask for advice there."

"Okay, Mom I guess I'll go in the morning."


	2. Rex's late start

Ok so I forgot last time: I do not own Pokémon nor do I claim to. (but how cool would that be)

The next day Rex actually woke at the semi-decent hour of 10 o'clock and headed to the Oak lab on the other side of town. Considering Pallet isn't that big of a town, it didn't take all that long.

Rex walked into what seemed to be a reception area except it was full of all kinds of clutter. Stacks of paper were everywhere crates of empty pokéballs and what Rex thought could only be an abnormally large easel in one corner sitting haphazardly on top of several stacks of books.

Rex rang the little bell on the counter which was just as cluttered as the rest of the room and a man, no older than 25, in a lab coat popped out from behind one especially tall stack of junk, "Oh, hello there. I'm Tracey, sorry about the mess. Things have been a little hectic since the professor left us," he said, "So, how can I help you?"

"Well, um, I was given this egg and I'm not quite sure what to do about it. Can you, I don't know, at least give me some advice," Rex told him.

"Okay. Egg basics, they will only hatch if a person, in this case you, carrying Pokémon travels and the time it will take depends on the type of Pokémon that's inside it," Tracey explained, "Also if you know what to look for the species can be determined by the pattern on the egg."

"Really? Can you tell what it will be?" Rex excitedly asked.

"Well," He hesitated, "yes but I'm not gonna tell you that would just ruin the surprise"

"Oh okay. But it doesn't matter I don't have any Pokémon," Rex admitted.

"Really? You look a little old to be starting your journey," Tracey raised an eyebrow, "Most kids start at 10. How old are you?"

"I'm only 15, and I don't know why I didn't when I turned 10. It just seemed like a hassle to become a trainer, but truthfully now I kinda regret it. It gets a little boring with all my friends traveling around."

Tracey smiled, "Then you have come to the right place. Come with me," He disappeared behind some of the mess and Rex followed him into a large space filled with odd machines and large instruments which Rex assumed it was the actual lab part of Oak lab. Tracey went to a waist high machine, hit a button and picked up the red and white capsule than appeared out of the top. Tracey let out the Pokémon, a Charmander, then turned to Rex, "Normally new trainers get a choice of three starter Pokémon but like I said things haven't been normal," Tracey seemed a little sad when he said the last bit.

"Its fine," Rex assured, confused with the melancholy mood change, "I'm sure this one will be just fine."

"Char!"

"Well someone seems eager to be introduced so, Rex, meet your new partner. His name is Torch," Tracey said, "This is a very special Charmander, exceptionally strong, it even knows flamethrower, one of its parents' is the Charizard of Ash Ketchum."

Rex's eyes got big , his jaw dropped, "_The _Ash Ketchum?" Rex asked, "But he's famous. He's beaten every Gym in every region. Nobody beats him, ever." Rex is absolutely star struck, "How did you get this guy?"

Tracey just grinned, "Ash is an old friend."

"You _know_ Ash Ketchum?" Rex asked bewildered. "I underestimated you, Tracey. I'm sure this Charmander is amazing"

"Okay, okay. Pull it together," Tracey chuckled, "Now here's Torch's ball, your Pokedéx, and your pokéballs. When you leave I suggest that you go home, get your things packed, and set out tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yes, of course," Rex answered still a little dumbfounded, "Thank you so much, Tracey."

"Not a problem"

"Okay, well, seeya."

Thanks for reading please review and I'd like to give a shout out to xxrednightxx who got me started on fanfiction. If your into more, um, mature stuff check her out.


	3. A long first day

I do not own Pokémon or any characters associated with Pokémon.

Rex stood at the edge of town on the road to Viridian City looking back at the Town of Pallet. It was strange how excited he was. He was leaving the small town in which he grew up. He should be sad and depressed but he was just too psyched. He wondered if all trainers felt this way when they began their journey. It would make sense as to why all his friends left home at 10. He stood there and wondered and thought and remembered for a while as he took one last look of his home for a long time.

After Rex had left the lab he went directly home and explained to his mother that if he wanted his egg to hatch what he would have to do the very thing he skipped out on when he was 10. She of course was sad that her only child was leaving home, but she was happy for her son and supported his decision to become a Pokémon trainer even if he was 5 years late.

He decided he would leave the next afternoon and stay at the Center in Viridian then tackle the challenge of the Forest the day after. So, he got a good night's sleep and in the morning he packed his things: several changes of clothes, his stash of repel (though he didn't plan on using much of it), some food, his pokéballs, and of course his brand new encyclopedia of all things in the wonderful world of Pokémon, The Pokedéx. Then he was off.

Rex began to walk down the path to Viridian and after first six Rattata nipping at his ankles he decided it was easier to let Torch walk alongside him instead of calling it back to its ball after every encounter. Considering he wasn't on his bike it took him a reasonably longer time to get to the city, so they only just arrived before nightfall. By the time Rex had reached the Pokémon Center the streetlights had begun to light.

As he approached the doors of the Center, he noticed two men in rather goofy outfits. They wore black everything even black hats over their army-esq haircuts, but on blazoned their chests there were big red **R**'s. They seemed to be harassing a girl no older than 9.

"Hey!" Rex shouted, "Quit that!" He ran over to where they were bullying the girl.

"Ha!" one of them laughed, "Not unless you're gonna pay for the both of you to get in."

"Pokémon Centers are free, everyone knows that," Rex said, his anger rising, "So let us through."

"No, we have commandeered this entrance in the name of Giovanni, and it'll cost you ₱1000," the second one sneered. Then, seeing Torch still being out of its ball, said, "or we could teach that little lizard of yours a lesson."

"Bring it," Rex growled, "I'll take both of you"

"Okay, little boy," the first one mocked, "Have fun with Zubat and Grimer."

The two sent out their Pokémon while laughing maniacally.

Then through clenched teeth and so very quietly Rex said, "Flamethrower." Torch's tail flared, he said the last two syllables of his name, opened its mouth, and lit up three blocks with the flames erupting from his throat.

The two weirdoes' jaws fell open. They collected their now charred and sooty Pokémon and fled screaming things like "The boss is gonna kill us!" and "Stupid kid!"

"I guess it's nice to come from Ash Ketchum's Charizard?" Rex asked Torch with a smile, "Huh?"

"Char!"

"Thanks buddy," Rex said, "Come on back," a red light shot from the pokéball and enveloped Torch then he disappeared. "Are you okay?" he asked the little girl who was still crying a bit.

"Y-y-yes," she sniveled, "Thank you, mister," then she took off into the Pokémon Center.

Rex walked up to the counter and asked the nurse to take Torch for him and as he did another worker approached and said, "Joy, those men in black are finally gone."

"Really?" Joy asked, "They just up and left?"

"No it seems a boy and his Charmander scared them off."

"Oh," Joy exclaimed, "Was it you who chased those awful men away?"

"Uh," Rex stammered, "Yeah, but it's not really a big deal."

"Nonsense! How would you like a free stay in our deluxe room?" Joy offered

"Um, that'd be great. Thanks"

After Rex's stroke of luck with Nurse Joy he retired to his room complete with its separate bathroom, a desk, and last but not least a bed. Rex must have been more tired than he thought because when he saw it all he did was drop his things and set the egg on the desk before falling into bed.

So please read and review if you guys out there give me consistent good reviews for this I'll post more but this is all I got for now.

Thanks, seeya

This geek is out


	4. Hatching a friend

Okay, so some stuff I guess you guys should know. Sorry I didn't inform you sooner

Oak is dead if you haven't noticed

Rex is like ash has always been, completely ignorant of what most Pokémon are

Other than Torch no Pokémon will have nicknames with a few exceptions

CRASH!

Rex fell out of bed, tried to untangle himself from the sheets and blankets, then stood up with a sheet still over his face. He quickly yanked the sheet from his face and surveyed the room.

The lamp had fallen off the desk and broken. _Crap _he thought _I'm gonna have to pay for that._ He went over to the mess and began to pick up the pieces but the lampshade seemed to be missing.

Then Rex heard a noise, it was coming from the attached bathroom. He crept through the door and stopped his surreptitious advance when he saw a lampshade with four furry brown legs continuously running into a cabinet. He went over and picked the lampshade off of the fuzzy little Pokémon.

"Vee!" it said proceeding to circle around Rex's legs rubbing against them.

"So, what are you little guy?" Rex asked more to himself than to the creature. "Oh, duh, I know." He ran back into the room, dove across the bed to where his bag was and grabbed the Pokedéx from among his things. He then went back to where the newly hatched Pokémon was, pointed the little red machine at it, and opened it.

_Eevee – Evolution Pokémon – Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes._

"Sounds cool. But what do I do with you? I guess I'll call Tracey at the lab, he was real helpful before," Rex thought out loud.

Rex cleaned up his things and headed out to call Tracey but before that he felt he should tell Nurse Joy about the lamp but all she had to say was, "Don't worry about it. Anything for this Centers' savior." So he made his way to the area full of video phones and dialed the lab.

"Oh, hello there, Rex, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Tracey answered surprised.

"It's because of this guy here," Rex told him as his Eevee jumped into his lap.

"It hatched already? Wow, well what do you need?" the young researcher asked.

"Uh, pretty much what do I do?"

"First take out one of your pokéballs," Rex did as he was told, "Now, touch the button to Eevee there," again Rex followed orders and Eevee disappeared into the capsule, "and there you go."

"Thanks Trac - whooa," Eevee emerged from the ball by itself.

Tracey chuckled, "It looks like your new friend isn't a fan of pokéballs. Considering Eevee is still small it shouldn't be much of a hassle to let it stay out. And who knows some Pokémon even grow out of their confinement issues as they mature."

"Oh, okay, thanks Tracey," Rex thanked, "Bye."

"No problem, Rex, anytime," Tracey assured him.

After the phone conversation with Tracey Rex began to leave the Center and as he did he say a strange woman with a big hairdo and wearing a lab coat. Rex thought, _Hmm, I wonder if Tracey knows her? There can't be that many people in Kanto that go around in lab coats._ Then the thought left his mind and he was on his way

Please keep reading. Please review. I've got a lot of free time coming up so I'll prolly keep churning out these chapters. Thanks

Seeya

This geek is out


	5. The derp and the twerp

_I don't own Pokémon blah blah blah you know the usual_

Before heading into the forest, Rex went to the Pokémart to stock up on supplies.

"Hey there, Rex," Jim greeted Rex as he approached the counter, "I haven't got anything in for your mom today."

"I know," Rex told him, "I'm not here for mom."

"Oh, you need some more repel then?" Jim asked.

"Nope. Actually I'm here to get rid of some repel."

"You know it's dangerous to go between here and Pallet without repel." Jim cautioned.

"Or a Pokémon," Rex said showing Jim his belt full of pokéballs and calling his Eevee who was hiding behind the counter to jump on his shoulder.

"Oh, lookie here, Rex finally got motivated and started his Pokémon journey," Jim mocked

"Yup. So, I need 6 repel worth of antidote and 3 dozen worth of potions," Rex asked the clerk.

"Sure thing," Jim said with a smirk, "Here you go."

"Thanks, Jim. Seeya," Rex said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Rex then marched to the forests edge confidently, his bag full of medicines and his Pokémon healthy he was ready for the dense foliage and hoards of Pokémon in Viridian forest. He started into the forest and a few minutes and several hundred yards later a wild Weedle lunged at him with its stinger aimed at his chest.

"Damn. That was close," Rex cursed under his breath as he reached for Torch's ball, but Eevee jumped down off his shoulder and got in a pre-pounce position, "Okay then, let's go."

The Weedle then diverted his attention to Eevee, "Eevee, bite," Rex called then Eevee leapt and sunk its teeth into the bug. The Weedle wriggled free and Eevee jumped back. "Okay now use sand attack then tackle," Eevee obeyed. It kicked up a dust cloud witch temporarily rendered the bug type essentially blind, but when Eevee attempted to tackle it the same happened to Eevee and it hit a large tree instead. A moment later the dust had cleared and the Weedle was gone and something fell out of the tree.

Rex went over to the off white lump at the base of the tree. Upon further inspection it was a small cat-like Pokémon with a gold coin on its forehead, "Well you're a derpy little thing aren't you," he asked rhetorically.

"What was that?" the little feline said.

"What the hell! It talks!" Rex almost shouted as he jumped back.

"Yeah, and?" it asked sarcastically.

"But, you're a -. Pokémon don't-. What!" in his confusion he pulls out his Pokedéx and pointed the lens at the Pokémon. Dexter's voice said:

_Meowth – Scratch Cat Pokémon_

_ It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly._

"It doesn't say anything about you talking," Rex said more to himself.

"Well I'm special," Meowth said, "Name's Meowth. Nice to meetchya. Except the falling outta the tree part."

"Sorry about that," Rex said getting used to the strange little furball, "Are – are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Meowth sneered.

"Here," Rex scrambled through his bag, "Use this potion," he said as he handed the spray bottle to him.

"Thanks. You aren't half bad, twerp"

"Twerp? I'm Rex."

"Well, that's what you get for calling me derpy, kid," Meowth came back.

"You gotta admit you are kinda derpy lookin'," Rex laughed a little.

"Ehh whatever, bye, twerp, maybe I'll seeya again." Meowth snickered and disappeared into the leaves.

_That was strange _Rex thought to himself. Rex continued through the forest running into a few other trainers defeating them all with ease considering his Torch knew flamethrower, Eevee even got a few wins.

As the trees began to thin he caught a yellow blur out of the corner of his eye. He then saw the woman from the Pokémon Center with the lab coat running toward him. "Hey you you're a trainer aren't you? Come with me and hurry!" She yelled at him as she sprinted past. He wondered how she could run like that while wearing those heels she wore.

After he was finished with his off topic thought he decided he should follow and took off running in the same direction as the woman. In a few seconds he saw her in a small clearing facing off with a small yellow thing with four big blue eyes.

"Don't just stand there. Catch it!" She ordered, "You do know how to catch a Pokémon. Don't you? Send out a Pokémon, weaken it then throw a ball."

"Uh," Rex stammered, "okay," he sent out Torch who was still had plenty of energy and was ready to battle. "Flamethrower!" Torch then sent a surge of flames at the little Pokémon. It was burnt to a crisp.

Then he faltered as the woman just stared at him, "The ball!"

"Oh yeah," Rex grabbed a ball from his belt and threw it at the charred creature. It shook three times then sat still. "Cool,"

"You can go get it now," the woman, now sounding much friendlier, told him. He did as he was told and collected his prize, "Come with me to the Pokémon Center. I think I have something that could be of use to a rookie like you," she said looking at Rex quizzically.

"Why do you assume I'm a rookie? Huh?" Rex snarled. He was slightly offended.

"C'mon, kid. You didn't know how to catch a Pokémon," She giggled at his expense, "I think it's safe to say you're a rookie trainer. Now please come with me."

She led him to the Pokémon Center in the town on the other side of the forest, Pewter city, as they walked she told him she was a professor from the Unova region and that she studied alongside Prof. Oak until he died the year before. Her name was Juniper. She also told him that the Pokémon he caught was called a Joltick, an electric and bug type Pokémon from Unova. They arrived at the red roofed building and sat at a table in the cafeteria part of the Center. She asked him to wait at the table, went and spoke to the nurse and disappeared behind the main counter. She returned several minutes later with a normal red and white pokéball and a strange purple ball with bulges and a white **M** on it. She sat back down at the table.

"Okay, Rex here I want you to have this Pokémon," She handed him the normal looking ball, "It's only found in Unova and even then it's very rare. It's called Snivey, it's a grass Pokémon but you won''t find it in your Pokedéx. The one you carry only has Pokémon numbered 1 through 493."

"Thank you," Rex was surprised, "very much."

"That's not all," she went on pulling something out of her pocket, "This here is a crosstransceiver. It acts like a portable video phone. It also tells time, detects when other trainers with X-transceivers are near and lets you write memos on the screen."

It was watch like so he put it around his wrist and looked at his new gadget, "Thank you again, but why, exactly, are you giving me these things?"

"Truthfully, you remind me of a trainer I once knew. Actually I bet you've heard of him. Ash Ketcum?" she explained.

"Wow, you know Ash too?" Rex questioned, "The researcher who gave me my Charmander, Tracey, says he's a friend of Ash's."

"Yeah, I know him. But that's beside the point. I also want you to have this ball. It's called a master ball. It's very special, it can catch any Pokémon without fail, no matter what," She held out the ball to him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I should accept this. Isn't it supposed to be a challenge to catch strong Pokémon? I don't think it would be the same if I used this," Rex expressed in a serious way.

"Okay, fair enough," She smiled at the new trainer, "I have to be on my way now but I would love to meet you again sometime. Until then, goodbye."

Rex had had a long day and was ready to get some sleep, so he, unlike last time, went to one of the rooms with multiple bunks that were free for all trainers to use communally. This time he was sure to make sure his day old Eevee was coaxed into its ball at least for the night and went to sleep himself.

_Okay so I hope you like the mood change I was going for. I tried to make it more like an actual teenager would be so it was more relatable… hopefully._

_Please review, thanks for reading and good bye for now_

_This geek is out_


	6. Throwback for my fellow geeks

_I don't own Pokémon it characters etc._

_I know it's been a while but I need to be in the right mood to right so sorry but you know, stuff happens._

"That was bad. Really bad," Rex said to himself as he waited for his Pokémon to be healed by Nurse Joy. He had challenged the Pewter Gym, and lost, badly. The leader, Forrest, had some really powerful Pokémon at his disposal: Ryperior, Graveler, and a Steelix. This was not gonna be easy for him.

Considering Steelix and Ryperior were ground types Joltick wasn't gonna be any help so he was left with Torch (who wasn't too good of a matchup either), Snivey, and Eevee (again not a good matchup). If he wanted to win this battle he was gonna have to rely on Snivey for Ryperior and Graveler, and Torch for Steelix. But first he needed a place to train. He would have to ask around after he got his Pokémon back.

An hour later he was on his way to a small grassy area at the top of a hill just on the edge of the forest that was riddled with rocks of all sizes. When he arrived he quickly surveyed the spot and nodded to himself, "This'll do nicely."

He figured he would train for a few days maybe a week and then see how he faired then he would try his hand at the Gym again. This went pretty well, only being interrupted for the occasional bug Pokémon bravely venturing out of the woods to attack him, not many were even a bother, but when a particularly brave and large Beedrill emerged from the forest he stopped and was bewildered that a bug could get so big. The big yellow insect was soon followed by a boy that was probably around twenty and dressed strangely like a samurai. This brought him back to reality. Rex stood there waiting to see if the strangely dressed boy would acknowledge him or just be on his way. He stopped and said, "Do you come from the town of Pallet?"

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"Nobody important, let's battle, Pallet boy. Just so you know, I won't take no for an answer."

"Can't argue with that, can I?" Rex smirked and felt a little cocky. What had gotten in to him? He was never like this; even at home he was kinda withdrawn. It must be the Trainer in him coming out.

They positioned themselves at each end of the small rocky area and on the samurai boy's mark they began. He called his Pinser out and Rex used Torch who was already out training with him and Snivey, who stayed out to watch. Compared to the battles Rex had had before this one was a challenge but not completely lost from the beginning like with Forrest either. The boy was a strong trainer, but not strong enough Torch's finally proved to be too much for the Pinser Rex won after about twenty minutes of intense battling. Then Torch began to glow a brilliant white. His form began to ripple and change and finally the light subsided and what was left was a bigger stronger Torch. He had evolved into a Charmeleon.

"Congratulations, Pallet boy. Your Pokémon has evolved I'm glad I didn't show up any later than I did. Now that it has evolved it has to be way more powerful." The samurai boy said and with a short "Goodbye, Pallet boy," he disappeared back into the forest.

"Torch," Rex said to his partner who replied with a low growl, "I think we're ready."

"Char," Torch growled and, if Rex was not mistaken, then smirked.

_I hope that was worth the wait. How'd you like the throwback. If you caught it that is. Sorry again. I should be crankin' out a few more chapters in this session so please read and for the love of Arceus people REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_Adios_

_This geek is out_


	7. The Forrest for the trees

_Hello peoples of the interwebz, well the whole 20 of you who read anyway. (j/k) Not much to say here so let's get on with it._

For the second time in the past week Rex stood in front of the stone edifice that was Pewter Gym. _This is it. _Rex thought to himself, _if I can't do it now I don't think I ever will._ Rex was well rested and ready to go.

After Torch evolved Rex took his Pokémon back to the Center where he had been leaving Eevee in the care of Nurse Joy so it wouldn't run off and get lost while he was training with Torch and Snivey. Every day he would return Eevee would, without hesitation, run from the counter with Joy to Rex and tackled him. That day was no different except this time Eevee was way too fast to be just running and he fell on his butt and mumbled under his breath, "Damn, that was quick." Then he thought about what he just said, "Did you just learn Quick Attack?"

Eevee then took off all around the main lobby faster than any natural creature should and finally stopped on the counter next to Joy, who giggled. "Eevee!" it all but shouted as its trainer, who was still on his ass, got up and went to collect his little brown friend. He tried to coax it into its ball which worked … for about eight seconds. After another thirty seconds of trying to convince Eevee into its ball he gave up and put Eevee on his shoulder and headed to the bunks to get a good night's rest before his Gym battle.

Rex entered the large dark room that was the arena in the Gym, "Hey!" he called "Tree boy, I'm back! And I'm not gonna lose this time!" _Wow, this cocky thing is starting to grow on me._

"It's Forrest, Rex, or should I say, Fido," Forrest answered his taunt as the lights came on, "Are you sure you want this rematch? I don't want to hurt your Pokémon."

"I'm positive!" Rex shouted, "And you're the one who's gonna pay a visit to Nurse Joy today!"

"Then let's get started."

Not five minutes later the leader and the challenger were in their respective spaces at either side of the rocky field. The ref. recited the Gym's rules, "This will be a three-on-three battle. Only the challenger may substitute. Once all three Pokémon of one trainer are unable to continue the battle will be over." The ref. finished, "Begin!"

"Go! Steelix," Forrest threw his ball and the giant metal covered serpent emerged. From its tail a sandstorm brewed.

"Joltik, you're up!" Once the small yellow arachnid was on the field it spewed a sickly greenish purple fluid on the steel Pokémon.

"What? This shouldn't happen. Steelix's ability should have caused a sandstorm!"

"Should've, but didn't. I taught Joltik to use gastro acid as soon as it is released after I saw that sandstorm last time, so your abilities are useless." Rex smirked as he informed his opponent of his new strategy.

"Smart, but it doesn't matter. Steelix, use Earthquake!"

The giant Pokémon slammed its tail on the rocky surface that had been placed as a field and it began to ripple like water. Just before the wave reached Joltik a red light shot out and enveloped it as Rex yelled, "Return!" He then swapped h that ball with Torch's. "Now go, Torch. Flamethrower!" Rex threw the ball and the Charmeleon came out spewing flames bigger than Rex expected. The blaze enveloped Steelix, dealing serious damage, but not enough. It was still standing.

"I see you've done some training, but that doesn't matter either. Iron tail, Steelix!" Forrest sounded slightly annoyed. The metal club connected with Torch sending it into the air. "Now use Earthquake!"

It slammed its tail again and the ripple started. Forrest had used this combination before and knew how to time it so exactly when Torch hit the ground the attack would hit Torch, but Rex was expecting that just like the sandstorm he had planned for this. "Use flamethrower on the ground to slow yourself down!" Rex commanded and Torch did just as they had practiced in the rocky field. It worked perfectly. The large charred spot they left in the grass earlier that week was totally worth it.

As Torch reached the ground Forrest called out another command, "Catch it and use Crunch." Steelix then positioned itself under Torch and caught it in its teeth and began to compress.

"Char," Torch growled lowly as its claws began to glow.

"Sweet!" Rex exclaimed when he realized what was happening.

"Meleon!" His glowing claws extended slightly and began to tear at the metal visage of the beast.

"Keep up the metal claw until it lets go, Torch!" Torch obeyed and kept clawing at its face. Finally it released the fiery lizard, who fell to the ground and landed on its feet ready to go. "Use one more Flamethrower." Once more an inferno erupted from the Charmeleon's mouth and when the flames subsided the Steelix wavered and wavered some more then the great monster fell.

"Steelix, return. That's all well and good but you still have a ways to go." Forrest put Steelix back on his belt and grabbed the next, "Graveler, crush 'em like a bug."

Forrest's Graveler took out Rex's Snivey and Joltik without any problem but it only took a single Metal claw from Torch to finish the job. Now there was only Forrest's Ryperior left to take down. It wasn't going to be easy.

"This isn't over yet, Rex."

_Okay I don't have much to say so I will leave you with a joke_

_Me: So a Pikachu walks into a bar, what does he say?_

_Rex: I don't know. Ouch?_

_Me: No. It's a Pokémon it says its name. (bu du chss)_

_Rex:(Facepalm)_

_So long my friends_

_This geek is out_


	8. The Brock-tor is in

_Oh my morgan freeman it has been a __while. __So how goes it interwebz? Please forgive me for any continuity errors I'm a little sketchy on what ive wrote, but if you bring them to myy attention I will fix them. Thank you._

"This isn't over yet, Rex," Forrest informed him, "Rhyperior, go!"

"Careful, Torch" Rex cautioned his companion.

"Char," Torch nodded in understanding.

"Rock Blast!" Forrest shouted. Rhyperior began launching small boulder from its palms directly at Torch.

"Torch, deflect it with Metal Claw!" The lizard threw up its paws and its claws glowed and extended. The rocks made contact with the steely claws, but still sent Torch sliding back to the nearest wall.

"Now, Megahorn!" The giant rock covered beast dove head first at Torch, broke through its metal defense and slammed it into the wall creating a huge crater. When the dust cleared and Rhyperior had backed off the Charmeleon was still standing but only just. "Seismic Toss!" Rhyperior lunged and grabbed Torch by the tail. It spun the Charmeleon and threw it into the air. Torch hit the metal framing on the ceiling bending pipes and girders. The building seemed to hiss, but stayed intact. Torch recovered in midair.

"Torch, like before, but aim at Rhyperior and use Metal Claw, too!" Torch did as he was told. Flames erupted from him like never before, Torch's blaze ability was kicking in, and he dove towards Rhyperior and lashed at the rock monster with metal claws.

The dust cleared and both Pokémon were wavering. Rhyperior crumbled first to its massive knees then onto its chest. "Rhyperior is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon, the victor is Rex from Pallet.

Not moments after its opponent Torch fell to the ground, "Torch!" yelled to his friend. Torch sat up and gave a worn but conscious look, "Okay, good." And then the pipes feeding the sprinkler systemin the ceiling burst sending gallon after gallon of water down on the two Pokémon. When the pressure had evened out and the water stopped torch lay unconscious its tail flame almost fizzled out. Rhyperior was still conscious, but was not in very good condition either.

"Referee, call the Pokémon center tell them it's an emergency, we need help NOW!" Forrest yelled to the ref..

"What should I do? Call it back?" Rex asked the leader as Forrest and he ran to their injured Pokémon.

"No, just wait for the nurse. She'll know what's best," Forrest told him.

Not five minutes later there was a loud approaching roar of an engine that cut off when it reached the outside of the gym. Then three people rushed into the gym. The nurse who Rex had been leaving Eevee with (Eevee was in her arms then) Followed by a blue haired woman in a police uniform and then by what seemed to be an older version of Forrest . Forrest (the younger one) said in a bewildered tone, "Brock?"

The older Forrest, Brock, said, "Not now, let's help the Pokémon first. "

Several hours later after they had all convened at the Center Rex had team of fully healed Pokémon. He saw Brock coming out of the hospital part of the center and stopped him. "Excuse me, but who are you? And how did you know how to save my Charmeleon?"

"Haha, I guess if I were you I'd be confused too. I'm Brock, Forrest's brother. I was once the leader of the gym, but now I'm a Pokémon doctor so I left it to Forrest."

"Oh, so you're a trainer too then?" Rex asked him.

"No not anymore. All my Pokémon stay here with Forrest at the gym except for my Blissey."

"Well then why are you here in Pewter City then?" Rex continued the impromptu interview.

"You're quite the inquisitive little trainer. I'm here to visit Forrest he went back to the gym to oversee the repairs to the sprinkler system." He chuckled to himself, "Y'know it's funny some really similar happed to me in my last gym battle. Oh Ash."

"Wait, YOU knew Ash Ketchum too? I swear everywhere I go it's like a kid from my hometown won't ever get out of his shadow." Rex gawked.

"Oh well, what can you do. I've gotta get going. Nice meeting you though." Brock briskly left the center.

The next morning Rex decided it was time to move on and as he headed out of town about half a mile down the route he heard someone calling his name from behind. He spun on his heels to see Forrest running up the road at him, "Rex! Wait up!" He came to a stop and held out something shiny his hand, "Here, you almost forgot this," Rex looked and saw a small shiny octagon, " the Boulder Badge. You beat me and this is your reward. Collect all 8 and you can face the Elite four."

"Thank you, Forrest, it would have been a pain if I had forgotten it," Rex thanked him. Forrest turned to leave with a smile.

"Bye bye, doggie boy. Maybe we'll meet again some day," Forrest said as he walked home.

"Eevee, I have a feeling that we will."

_Like I said before it has been forever and I'm happy to be writing again. Thank you all for reading, please review._

_Rex: God it feels good to make some progress and get out of your head._

_Me: Sorry, I was busy. I have a girlfriend now y'know._

_Rex: Somehow I don't believe that._

_Me: Why not?_

_Rex: Because you're sitting in your bedroom right now typing a Pokémon fan fiction about me._

_Me: __shut up._

_Ok until next time this geek is out._


	9. mini meowth chapter

_Here's one more and hopefully not the last before I clock out again_

"I'm starting to get tired of all this walking. I wish I had brought my bike. What do you think, Eevee?" Rex asked his furry companion who had been frolicking along the path with him.

"Vee?" Eevee stopped and questioningly looked at its trainer for a moment and went back to popping around the dirt road.

Rex had left Pewter City the morning before and camped out that night next to a fire Torch had lit for them. The Pokémon and Rex feasted on the Pokémon food and protein bars he had bought before leaving Pewter. The next morning he had ran into several trainers, who challenged him, but none of them were any real challenge and he won a bit of money.

Now he was walking up the path when in the distance he saw a thick wooden sign. When he got close enough to read it he saw it said:

**Mount Moon Ahead**

**Non Trainers do not go alone**

As he was passing the sign he noticed a familiar cream-colored cat napping on top of the sign snoring. "Hey, Eevee, I think this might be our derpy friend," Rex surmised, "I guess there's only one way to find out. Hey, wake up! Hey!" and…. Nothing. Rex then gently poked the Meowth in the side and it still didn't wake up, but it began to slide off the sign.

**Thump.** "Hey, what's the deal. I wadn't botherin' nobody," Meowth complained.

"Yup, no other Meowth could be that loud-mouthed," Rex sneered.

"Whuu.. Oh it's the twerp from the woods," Meowth said with an annoyed look.

"You sure get around," Rex commented, "Well guess I'll be on my way then. I'd say it was nice to see you, but it wasn't." and he turned and headed for Mount Moon.

"Hey, twerp. You aren't going in there are ya?" Meowth called after him.

Rex called back without breaking stride, "Yup. So?"

"You can't. There are some seriously bad guys in there. They won't let you get out."

"Psht. I'll be fine I've got Torch and Snivey. They'll take care of anything I run into."

Meowth began to run after Rex, "Wait, c'mon. I'm trying to help you out here."

"I've gotta get through this mountain. I got nowhere else to go," Rex told him, "You're welcome to come along I guess, but I'm goin."

"I guess I have no choice, Twerp."

"I thought we agreed not to call me that, Derpy," Rex thought out loud

"Yeah that was before the derpy comment back at the sign."

_Okay this one was kinda short but I hope to get another one up in the next few days as well so it should keep some of its momentum. You guys like how I'm putting Meowth in a more important role? I thought it was a nice remnant of the show._

_Okay till next time thanks for reading please review._

_This geek is out_


	10. The Mountain Im-pass

"Twerp, it ain't too late to turn back you know?" Meowth complained for what seemed the hundredth time.

"And walk all the way back to the entrance? No way. That would be another thirty minutes of walking," Rex said in response.

"C'mon!" Meowth wined.

"Shut it," Rex threatened, "or would you rather I sick Torch on you?"

Torch, the only one of Rex's Pokémon out at the moment—he had coaxed Eevee into its ball just for the duration of their Mt. Moon trek—who was lighting the way, turned back towards them and let out a low growl that seemed to say, "Gladly."

"Fine," Meowth conceded, "but I warned you."

This continued for what felt like an eternity until they began to see lights strung up on the cave walls and Rex noted, "Well I guess we don't need Torch anymore. Return," a red beam of light shot at Torch and he disappeared into his pokéball.

This startled Meowth because he said, "No wait don-"

As Meowth was issuing his warning another voice shouted, "Parasect, spore!"

Before he knew what was going on, Rex blacked out. When he came to he was tied up on the cave floor his pokéballs and bag lying several feet away from him and Meowth sitting next to him also tied up.

Rex was at a loss and exclaimed, "Crap. What now? Hey, Derpy, wake up!" Rex reached out with his bound ankles and kicked Meowth.

"Hey, what's the deal? I was taking a cat nap," Meowth complained.

"We've been tied up. It seems you were right, Derpy. We probably shouldn't have come in here," Rex admitted.

"Yeah, I wasn't just yappin' for the sake of it y'know," Meowth snipped, "and don't call me Derpy! Twerp!" Meowth yelled. Rex rolled his eyes as Meowth began to squirm. He continued to wiggle for a moment then his ropes fell off of him and he stood up showed his claws saying, "Come in handing every once in a while."

"Shut up and do mine please," Rex requested, "so we can get out of here."

"Okay," Meowth said, "only 'cause you asked nicely, Twerp." Meowth sliced the ropes on Rex's ankles and wrists easily then Rex went to pick up his things. He put his bag on his back and his pokéballs on his belt.

From behind him the same voice from before yelled, "Hey you! Stop!"

"Stop this!" Meowth shouted and used its Fury Swipes on the man's face who screamed in pain. "What are you waiting for, Twerp? Let's scram!" Meowth then took off down the cave and Rex followed shortly thereafter.

The odd duo emerged from the cave several minutes of running later. Rex stopped and panted thinking to himself _Was that guy wearing the same outfit as those creeps at the Viridian Pokémon Center? Is he one of those team rocked weirdoes, too? _His train of thought was broken by Meowth saying, "Well, that was all good and fun but I'll be on my way before you cost me all nine of my lives. See ya, Twerp." He then found a nice tree which he climbed and curled up on a branch falling asleep almost instantly.

Rex rolled his eyes and headed for the city whose skyline he could see not that far away.

_So yeah I'm really running out of steam on this one guys I'm not sure what to do with it from here but I like the story so imma try a bit longer before giving up._

_And of course your lame joke of the day_

_Me: Rex, why did the Pidgey cross the road?_

_Rex: Its name it says its name!_

_Me:(With raised eyebrow) No, because it wanted to catch the Wurmple on the other side!_

_Bu duh tss _

_Okay that one was bad. I know._

_Please read and review_

_This geek is out_


	11. Big City, Big Battle, Big Pool

_This city is huge, _Rex thought, _How does anyone find their way? I can't even find the center._

Rex had been wandering Cerulean city for hours looking for the center so he could have a place to stay the night and so his Pokémon could be checked out. No one had seemed willing to help either. Every time he had approached someone for directions they just ignored him and kept walking leaving him just as lost as before. This kept up for almost two hours until Rex spotted an Officer.

He approached the blue haired woman and asked as politely as he could, "Excuse me, Officer, Could you please tell me how to reach the Pokémon Center? I've been walking for days and my Pokémon are weak and tired."

The woman was much kinder than the rest of the denizens of Cerulean and with a smile replied, "Why of course. And please call me Jenny. The Center is just four blocks to the north of here and one street to the left, young man."

"Thank you Officer, I mean Jenny," Rex thanked her and was on his way to the Pokémon Center.

As Rex arrived at the center he released Eevee from its ball, "There you go ,V, stretch your legs a bit." Eevee very excitedly ran about his legs for a moment then leapt into his arms. She looked up at him and mewed the last half of its name before jumping to his shoulder, slipping into the hood of his jacket and (as far as he could tell) falling asleep. "Or not."

Rex walked into the Pokémon Center and headed to the counter where the nurse was waiting. She asked, "Hello there. May I help you, young man?"

Rex, pleased to hear a friendly voice, responded, "Yes please," he reached for his belt grabbing five of his pokéballs—Eevee was still sleeping in his hood and he felt she didn't need any kind of medical attention, "Can you have a look at my Pokémon? We have been on the road for days and most of them are pretty tired."

Joy smiled, "Of course,"

"And could you tell me where to find the bunks? I'm pretty wiped myself," Rex added.

"Just on the right down the hall," The nurse directed, "we'll have your Pokémon ready in the morning, and if you need anything just call."

Rex thanked her and headed to the bunk rooms with Eevee. He found a room that was empty and tossed his bag onto one of the top bunks. Coaxing Eevee out of his hood he took off his jacket and shoes and fell into the bunk under his things. With Eevee curled up on his chest, it only took him a few minutes to drift off.

**EEEEEEP! EEEEEEP! EEEEEEP! EEEEEEP!**

THUD. "Owww," Rex fell out of the bunk and moaned, "What the? What time is it anyway?" He looked at his wrist where his X-transceiver was. It read 3:47. He moaned again.

Eevee lifted its head to look at its trainer and yawned, "Vee?"

Rex, with Eevee on his head, stumbled into the Center's lobby. He went to the counter where Nurse Joy was yelling over the sirens with another woman, the Officer Jenny Rex met in the street earlier. Rex, shouting himself, asked, "What's going on?!" as the sirens abruptly stopped.

Jenny quickly told him, "There was an explosion in the middle of town. I was checking to see if the Pokémon were in danger, but it seems they're safe so I'm headed to investigate the explosion."

"I'll come too," Rex then looked to Joy, "Are my Pokémon ready yet?" She shook her head no. "Well I've still got Eevee."

Jenny looked like she was reluctant to let a rookie trainer with just an Eevee accompany her but Rex just stared determinately at her, "ok fine but don't do anything reckless," She conceded.

"Alright. Let's go." Rex and Eevee began to run out the door with Jenny when two dark figures with red R's on their chests came in through the doors.

"Not so fast," one of the men said coolly. "You are gonna stay right here and be good little prisoners." He released a Nidorina, "Isn't that right Nidorina?"

"Not gonna happen," Rex shouted, "Eevee, Take Down!" Eevee visibly changed from its cute normal self into the fighter it can be and smashed its body into the Nidorina sending it through the Center's front glass doors. The two men and Rex followed the two Pokémon into the moonlight.

Both Pokémon were in a heap badly hurt by the glass from the door. Rex rushed to Eevee, "Are you alright?"

The man in black shouted, "Get up you useless beast!" The Nidorina struggled to its feet. "Get the little furrball! Poison Jab!" The Nidorina charged Eevee and smacked it across the little courtyard with a glowing purple paw.

Rex screamed, "Eevee!" He turned to the man, "What's wrong with you?" Eevee then began to glow. Rex looked in awe that changed into confident realization. Eevee's glowing form began to shift and grow.

Officer Jenny all the while watching this rookie and a small normal type hold their own against what she knows to be operatives of a criminal organization.

The glowing form dimmed to a black blacker than night and eight yellow circles. "That's an Umbreon," Joy was standing in the broken doorway of the Center, "Congratulations."

"Well that's great but its still really beat up," Rex said still worried.

The newly evolved Umbreon got to its feet, "Breon!" Its yellow rings began to glow.

Joy chimed in again, "That's Moonlight it heals the user and works especially well under the moon."

"Okay then," Rex said, "Let's do this. Umbreon, Quick Attack then Take Down just before you hit."

"Umbreon." The moonlight Pokémon dashed at the Nidorina and slammed into it with twice the speed of the last time and knocked it out.

Officer Jenny finally overcoming her shock released her Growlithe. Without their Pokémon to assist them the two criminals were easily arrested by Jenny.

After the criminals were carted off Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny thanked Rex profusely and insisted that he take no responsibility for the broken door. Jenny told them that the criminals had set off the explosion to create a diversion so the police would leave the center unattended. The real target was a new healing machine the Center had just got in. He humbly accepted their thanks and insisted that it was just the right thing to do.

The morning after the incident Rex asked the Joy for directions to the Gym. That is after she thanked him again for the night before. She eventually showed him where to go and he thanked her.

He headed off for the Cerulean Gym following Joy's directions. When he got to the end of her instructions he thought he had taken a wrong turn somewhere. There was a large crowd around the building watching three very attractive women on a platform of sorts. He ignored them and pushed his way through the crowd. He finally got in the front door and was in a crowded lobby like room. He pushed his way to a reception counter and tried to get the woman's attention but she brushed him off. He eventually got annoyed enough by this he yelled, "Hey! Is this the Gym? Where's the Gym Leader?"

The woman looked up with surprise, "Oh I'm so very sorry. You must be a Trainer. I'm sorry but the pool is being prepared for a show. Don't worry though challengers are very important to the leader. We have reserved front row seats just for such a predicament. Your battle will be immediately after the Sensational Sisters show. Let me show you to your seat the show will start soon." She finished all of this in a manner that was pleasant and polite but seemed as if it was a bit rehearsed. He was also a little overwhelmed and had no time to disagree.

The woman brought him into a large and very crowded stadium like room with a raised pool in the center of all the seats. She led him to the very front row in the center of one side of the pool with a great view and sat him next to a girl who was the only other person in the row.

He sat there still a little dumbfounded without a word until the girl spoke, "Hi there."

He turned to her seeing her for the first time. She had short red hair in a short ponytail on the left side of her head and wore a yellow tank top and denim shorts which looked odd cause she seemed about 25.

"Um, hello. Anybody home?"

"Sorry," He stumbled over the first few words, "Yeah hi. I'm was just a little overwhelmed. The receptionist kinda just dragged me in here. So are you a trainer too.?"

"Yeah of a sort. I'm Misty."

"I'm Rex. I came here for a Gym battle but instead of a Gym Leader I got a front row seat."

"Oh you're here to battle the Gym Leader?"

"Yeah. Do you know where I can find him?"

"You're looking at her." Rex's jaw dropped.

He stammered, "You're the… so uh…" then the lights dimmed

She smiled and said, "Shh the show's starting," and leaned back I her seat.

_So that was a bit long I guess but it works for me._

_Thanks for reading I really appreciate it. Please continue to read and review,_

_Rex says hi from his little space in my brain._

_It's a little weird Misty still dresses like a punker at 22 huh?_

_This geek is out_

_Seeya_


	12. A Boy and a Friend

She smiled and said, "Shh the show's starting," and leaned back I her seat.

Rex mumbled a few syllables of disagreement then sat back in defeat. He watched the show with mild disinterest . When the show was over he turned to the girl. She smiled again and grabbed him by the wrist and said, "C'mon. I've got something to show you." She pulled him out of his seat then in and out of the crowd and through a door hidden against a wall.

They went down a long hallway that seemed like it was more for staff than the public. Rex asked still being dragged by Misty, "Where are we going?"

She smiled again, "You'll see."

They continued down the hallway until they came to another door this time it led to a very large domed room. The walls were white cinderblocks but the dome itself was glass and above that water. "We're under the pool. The water Pokémon are still there from the show. It's really beautiful. Y'know?"

"Yeah, it is," Rex looked up in awe, "but why are you showing me this?"

"Well for one we can't battle while the Pokémon are still in the pool. We don't want them getting caught up in the battle, and, well, you remind me of someone."

"Really?" Rex asked, "Who are they?"

"Well this boy who I know but never got to show him this."

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, just a boy and a friend. Well kind of…. Its complicated I guess" Misty sighed. Rex picked up that this was true but she wasn't happy about it. Then she half sighed to herself, "Oh Ash."

"Ash? Ash Ketchum? The famous Ash Ketchum the golden boy of Pallet Town is you boyfriend?"

"I told you he's not really my boyfriend per se but yes that Ash. Do you know him?"

"Not personally but I'm from Pallet Town and he's like a local celebrity. You cant go ten minutes without hearing about the great Ash Ketchum."

"Maybe you'll be the next golden boy. You do remind me of him."

"Would you believe me if I said that you're not the first to say that?"

Misty smiled at this and said, "Just do me a favor and don't take my bike. Okay. C'mon the Pokémon are almost all out of the pool and into their aquariums. We can use the battle field."

Rex and Misty waked in silence down a different hallway and through a different door into the same stadium like pool room but at the level of the pool this time. There was a ref on one of the tall custom life guard platforms, "Will the Leader and Challenger take their places." Rex walked to one end and Misty the other. The pool was noticeably different there were several large anchored floating platforms presumably for battling with non-water Pokémon.

The referee spoke, "The battle will be a three on three match. Only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

Mist threw her Pokéball first, "Goldeen you're up!"

Rex called out, "I'm not gonna take any bikes but I will be taking a Cascade Badge when I leave!"

Misty called back, "You'll have to earn it!"

"Ok then," Rex threw his ball, "Snivey, let's earn that badge!"

Snivey and Joltik Even with their type advantages were only just enough to beat Misty's Goldeen and Staryu before her Starmie quickly took out Joltik. They were both down to their last Pokémon, Umbreon and Starmie.

"Umbreon, go. Take Down!" Umbreon launched itself at Starmie while leaping from platform to platform but only got one solid hit because Starmie was diving in and out of the water.

"Just try and hit Starmie, its faster than Staryu and your Umbreon can't attack from a distance like Joltik." Misty taunted him, "Starmie, Swift then Rapid Spin." Starmie Spun its way around the pool first launching golden stars at Umbreon then its own body. Rex or Umbreon had no time to do anything and Umbreon took the full blow of both attacks.

"Umbreon, Quick Attack." Rex commanded but Umbreon missed again as Starmie dove under the pool and hid.

"Rapid Spin again!" Starmie appeared, struck, and disappeared again.

"Fine if we can't hit you yet, use Moonlight, Umbreon!" Umbreon's ring's glowed momentarily then Umbreon seemed revitalized.

"Heal up all you want but you still can't hit us." Misty said smugly.

"Ugh," Rex grunted through gritted teeth, "She's right. What are we gonna do." Umbreon seemed to sense its trainer's anger and share it.

Umbreon snarled its own name, "Breon!" and lowered its head in concentration. Now Umbreon's eyes glowed. Deep purple. A ripple in the very air colored the same deep purplish black emanated from Umbreon and Starmie left the pool a little as it flew and hit the side of the arena.

Rex though _What move was that? _He pulled out his Pokédex and learned it was called Dark Pulse.

"That's perfect, Umbreon!" Rex called.

"Starmie, get back in there use Swift."

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse again." Umbreon let loose another ripple of dark energy and dispelled the golden stars. It continued to the purple sea star and threw it against the side of the pool again, "Umbreon finish it with a quick Attack!" Umbreon leapt from the platform at full speed straight at where Starmie hit the wall.

Mist shouted, "Dodge it, Starmie!" but it was too dazed from its repeated blows and Umbreon made contact and did the damage falling into the pool itself.

The referee called the match, "Starmie is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner. The victor is Rex!"

Misty recalled Starmie, "I guess you earned that badge."

"I guess I did." Rex said smiling.

Umbreon Poképaddled to the challenger's platform and met its trainer with excitement. Misty smiled at him from across the pool. Rex recalled Umbreon and went to meet Misty half way around the pool.

"I guess you'd like that badge huh?" Misty asked smiling.

"I guess I would," Rex smiled back.

"Seel, Bring us the badge please," Misty called toward the pool. A moment later a small white Pokémon with flippers and a tail jumped up on the side of the pool and stuck out its tongue and on it was a small blue teardrop. Misty bent down and patted Seel's head, thanked it and took the badge. She righted herself and held out the badge to Rex, "Here the Cerulean Gym Cascade Badge."

Rex took the badge and put it in his badge case right next to the Boulder badge. "Thank you. I guess I'll be seeing you then."

They walked out of the Gym together. The crowd had dispersed and as Rex was walking away Misty called out, "If you do ever meet Ash tell him to come by a little more often."

"Sure thing," Rex called back.

_Thanks for reading. This chapter so far is probably my favorite so I hope you like it as much as I do._

_Please continue to read and review. Again thanks for reading._

_This geek is out. Seeya_


	13. The Nugget 5 Plus 1

After Rex's battle with Misty he had returned to the Pokémon Center and spent another night in the bunk rooms. He woke up that morning and on his way to retrieve his Pokémon he overheard two trainers talking about a challenge at Nugget Bridge so when he received Umbreon, Snivey and Joltik's Pokéballs he also asked about the Bridge. She told him that the Bridge was where a challenge of sorts was held and if any trainer who could beat the five trainers in a row they would receive a prize.

Rex walked toward the golden bridge he had heard about with Torch at his side. He hadn't let Torch stretch its legs lately so he was going to be Rex's go to during this challenge. He crossed the bridge and saw the first trainer. They approached him and said, "Are you here for the challenge? If so I'm number one."

"Okay then let's do this," Rex said, "Torch, you're up."

With only Torch as a partner Rex waded his way through the five trainers and beat them all and Torch hardly broke a sweat. He was told by the fifth trainer that there would be one more person on the path and he would give Rex his prize.

The guy still further down the path waited for Rex to approach him. Rex asked, "You're the one with my prize?"

The boy smiled smugly, "Yeah," he then threw a small golden chunk of metallic rock to Rex, "You're a pretty tough trainer. You up for another battle?"

Rex smiled his confident smile and agreed anxiously, "You bet, but you're gonna lose like the last five."

"Cool. Then let's not waste any time. Go, Rhydon!"

"Torch, go get 'em!"

"Rhydon, Horn Drill!" The Rhydon reared its head and its horn began to rotate faster and faster. It then lowered its head and charged.

"Grab it with Metal Claw!" Torch's claws shined and glossed over with a steely coat. Torch threw its arms up and grabbed the spinning horn stopping Rhydon in its tracks. "Now throw it!" Torch then heaved the giant Pokémon over his head onto its back. The Rhydon couldn't take such a blow and was knocked out.

"Nice battle but I told you I would win," Rex boasted.

"Yeah you did."

Rex sat by the large stream with the prize giving trainer. "Nice Charmeleon you've got there."

"Yeah. Torch is by far my biggest powerhouse. One of his parents is the Charizard of a trainer who beat the Champion."

"That's amazing. Where did you get it?"

Rex told him, "That trainer is from my hometown and was really good friends with the researcher that runs Oak Lab where I got him as a Charmander."

"That's cool," the trainer seemed legitimately impressed, "So where you headed now? Have you already challenged Misty?"

"Yeah she's a little strange. I beat her though. Barely," Rex admitted, "After this I was gonna head up this path and see where it led."

"I'll save you the trouble. After the six of us trainers there isn't much but Bill's cottage."

Rex's interest was piqued at the name Bill, "Wait, is this Bill like in his late twenties shortish brown hair?"

"Yeah he's a researcher and raises Eevee's."

"I know," Rex said, "He and this other guy gave me an egg awhile back. They said I would have to hatch it to find out what it was. That's why I got Torch and started to take Gym challenges. Needless to say it hatched into an Eevee and now I've got this girl here." Rex pulled Umbreon's ball off his belt - Umbreon had been much more comfortable with being in its Pokéball - and let her out.

"Wow, This is one of Bill's. Looks really strong," the trainer was in awe, "I'm sure Bill would love to see how you've raised one of his babies. You should go see him."

"That's what I planned to do. I've got a few things I'd like to say to him."

Rex bid goodbye to his new acquaintance and headed for Bill's cottage. He arrived minutes later and roughly rapped on the door and called, "Hey Billy Boy. Remember me?" Rex was more than a little agitated. He didn't think he'd be seeing this guy anytime soon and although he was happy to have Umbreon and all his Pokémon for that matter, but this guy and that Gary or Blue or whatever just bugged him.

_Thank you all so very much for reading._

_This is the just the first half of a bigger story arc so be sure to read the next chapter._

_This geek is out. Seeya_


	14. Fluffy

"Hey Billy Boy. Remember me?" Rex was more than a little agitated. He didn't think he'd be seeing this guy anytime soon and although he was happy to have Umbreon and all his Pokémon for that matter, but this guy and that Gary or Blue or whatever just bugged him.

"Hold on just a moment," Rex heard from somewhere inside. Then footsteps approached the door which swung open to the same guy who was with that Blue guy. He said, "Hello I'm kinda busy here. I'm sorry but no you can't see my Eevee collection and no I can't give you an autograph. Truly I apologi-

"I don't want your autograph. I want to talk." Rex interrupted bluntly, "I'm the guy you shoved an egg at and left me completely clueless."

Bill looked a little stunned as if people didn't talk to him like that much. "Um, yeah. C-come in." Bill stepped out of the way so Rex could enter. Bill led him into a Small living room with a view of a rather large yard behind the cottage, "So. I take it you didn't end up in Cerulean just to find me. You're here for Misty. If you made it past the Nugget Bridge five you probably beat her already.

"Well Blue may seem like a jerk but he has good intentions. He recognized you from Pallet. He grew up there y'know. He explained to me after our little run in that he was surprised you hadn't began a journey. Frankly I was too but it didn't occur to me to give a stranger the egg. Blue has always been impulsive and quick witted. He thought if he gave you the egg you would do exactly what you did. You hatched the egg and started training Pokémon." Bill smiled then his faced turned to a worried expression, "You did hatch it right? You are taking the Gym challenge right?"

"Yeah I hatched it. Umbreon's fine by the way. And yeah I've got a Cascade Badge and a Boulder Badge." Rex answered. His slight anger had steadily subsided and he felt a little weird being there now.

"You've already evolved it into a Umbreon? Good for you. Really that's something coming from me. Come with me I'll show you something pretty cool if I do say so myself." Bill got up and headed for the sliding glass doors that led to the yard Rex had seen earlier. Rex stepped outside and was amazed. From out there it was obvious it wasn't a large yard it was huge. There was a small wooded area, a large clear pond fed by a stream; likely the one he and the other trainer had sat by; what looked like several metal freight containers welded together, and a field big three or four times as big as the cottage. But that wasn't the most amazing part. There were little brown Eevee everywhere and other Pokémon including a few Umbreon. Rex remembered his Pokédex saying something about Eevee being able to evolve into a bunch of Pokémon. This must be them.

Rex just gawked, "Woah."

Bill laughed, "That's one way to put it. You want to let out your Umbreon? I'm sure he would enjoy being with its family. The egg's mother _was_ one of my Jolteon's."

"Y-yeah sure. It's a she though not a he," Rex grabbed his Pokéball and let Umbreon, who said its name in joy, out, "Wait how am I gonna be able to tell which one's mine?"

Bill laughed again, "I would be able to just fine 'cause I've known all my Umbreon for years, but to ease your mind," Bill paused and ducked into the cottage and popped back out with two ribbons one light blue and one deep purple, "Which one do you like better girl?" Bill asked addressing Umbreon now. Umbreon playfully pawed at the purple one, "Okay then." Bill tied the ribbon in a bow on Umbreon's right ear, "There you go. Now you can spot her in any crowd." Bill laughed again.

"You look good, Umbreon," Rex laughed himself.

"You still call her Umbreon?" Bill asked.

"Yeah what else would I call her?" Rex answered a little confused.

"Well I guess I'm used to giving my Pokémon nicknames. I have so many of the same species it's just easier that way. Here I'll show you," Bill turned to the field and whistled with two of his fingers then called, "Dew, Blitz, Fluffy, Twi, Shadow, Meadow, Flake." Within moments seven Pokémon approached them and lined up. One of each of them, "Meet Dew the Vaporeon, Blitz the Jolteon, Fluffy the Flareon, Twi the Espeon, Shadow the Umbreon, Meadow the Leafeon, and Flake the Glaceon. They all have names because of some special circumstance. Dew evolved after licking the morning dew of the grass. I found Meadow in a meadow. Shadow would only come out in the day if he was in the shade."

"How 'bout this guy?" Rex asked petting Fluffy.

"Oh he's just fluffy." Bill laughed yet again, "So, what about your Umbreon. Would you like ot give her a nickname?"

"I don't know. I think it's a cool idea but I don't know what I should call her,"

"Well," Bill bent down and got close to Umbreon, "So what do you think? Huh."

Umbreon happily bounced around a bit, "Bre!"

Bill laughed his laugh and said, "It seems she has spoken for herself. How about it, Rex? Is Bre a nice name?"

Rex smiled, he was beginning to like Bill, "Yeah, it is."

After the impromptu naming ceremony, Bre and the other Eevees frolicked about the field. Rex and Bill Watched from the patio and Bill brought out some sandwiches and drinks.

"It's a great place you have here the Pokémon must love it." Rex told Bill.

"Yeah they seem to enjoy it. There's a forest for most of them like Leafeon, Espeon, and all the Eevee. That big metal container is a self-contained snow machine for the Glaceon, and the pond is great for the Vaporeon."

"I'm sorry for barging in and being all huffy about this. I really am happy that I have all my Pokémon."

"No it's fine really. I understand Blue can be a bit of polarizing guy. I was glad to clear it up."

"Thanks. By the way could you point me to the next town I can find a Gym in? If you hadn't noticed I never had much interest in being a trainer so I'm not exactly a well of information."

"No problem. If you head south through Cerulean you'll reach Saffron which has a Psychic Gym and further south is Vermilion with an Electric Gym. I suggest you challenge the Vermillion Gym first. Sabrina, the Saffron Leader is definitely a much tougher opponent. You'll have better luck with the Lieutenant in Vermillion." Bill said this with true concern.

"But I have Bre. Dark types have an advantage against Psychics." Rex asked with mild skepticism.

"True. You're free to try your luck, but she is one tough cookie."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Rex said with the smile of his that dripped with confidence.

"You know you really remind me of him." Bill commented rather pensively.

"Oh my Arceus. Everyone. All the time. You remind me of Ash Ketchum. Left and right. Ugh!"

"No. I've actually only met Ash once. When he was younger than you and still traveling with his friends. They were Misty and Brock. Just like him to keep the company of two of the powerful Kanto Leaders. I meant Blue. That cocky attitude when it comes to Pokémon. An attitude with the skill to back it up."

"In that case. Thanks I guess." Rex said sheepishly, "Sorry about that." He thought to himself _That's how Brock and Misty know Ash. They traveled together. It must be nice to have people along on an adventure._

"No problem. So are you staying at the Center?" Bill asked getting away from the awkward exchange.

"No I planned on heading toward Saffron tonight and camp out." Rex said eager to forget his outburst.

"Oh that's not necessary. The walk is plenty short enough to make in one day. Why don't you stay here for the night? Bre can stay with the others in the kennel. I'm sure she would be happy to stay.

"Thanks," Rex graciously accepted.

That night In Bill's guest room Rex lay there thinking. _I guess Bill isn't that bad after all. He is the reason I got Bre and Torch and all the others. And if he and Blue hadn't he wouldn't have started to travel around looking for Gyms which he was enjoying a lot more than he thought he would when he had declined when he was ten. Bill even went as far as to give him bed for the night and food to eat. It's good to know there are truly good people out there._ Rex finally rolled over and fell asleep to thoughts of his next Gym battle with Sabrina the Psychic.

_Hey there._

_I really have been in the zone lately and am pumping out chapters._

_Normally I just sit and write and make that a chapter but this time I had to split it up into 2_

_I hope this keeps up so please keep reading and if you like it leave a review and if you don't leave a review and tell me why you don't. Either way thank you so very much._

_This geek is out. Seeya_


	15. I don't know It's filler sorry

"UGH!" Rex groaned as his head hit the table.

He was sitting in the Saffron Pokémon Center. Sabrina the Gym Leader had beaten him three times already. None of his Pokémon were any good against her Alakazam. Neither Joltik or Bre with their type advantages nor Torch with his brute force. She was so smug and condescending. The last time was the worst. Bre seemed to be holding her own better than Torch or Joltik had, but She just smiled as her Haunter floated by her shoulder laughing and she said, "In a Pokémon battle you must use your brain as well as pure force. Your head on attacks will only get you so far."

Then she proceeded to knock Bre out.

Rex leaned back and sunk into his seat in defeat and moaned, "Uggnph."

The Nurse Joy seeing Rex in distress approached him, "Your Pokémon are ready for you."

Rex looked up not noticing her until she spoke, "Oh thanks," Rex said unenthusiastically.

Joy trying to help said, "Y'know when I'm not feeling the best I like to take a walk around the city. It can be quite relaxing."

Rex smiled half-heartedly and said, "Thank you, that sounds like a good idea."

Rex figured a walk to clear his head couldn't hurt so he got his Pokéballs from Joy and headed out onto the street. He picked a direction at random and began walking aimlessly. He eventually stumbled upon a small park and though it would be a refreshing change of pace from the towering buildings and dull grey aura that was the big city. He meandered through the greenery until the sun was almost on the horizon and the sky was shades of soft pink and brilliant orange.

He started to turn back when he heard a familiar noise coming from a low branch in one of the few trees. It was snoring. Snoring like he heard just before Mt. Moon... But it couldn't be.

"Derpy?" Rex turned toward the noise and wondered out loud. Sure enough there was a cream colored cat Pokémon sleeping on a tree branch. Rex reached for a Pokéball and let Snivey out of its ball, "Snivey use your vine whip to get that cat please." Snivey extended its vines and nudged the Meowth right off the branch.

Thud!, "Owch, what's the big idea can't a guy get some shut eye around here." Meowth then saw his aggressor and said, "Oh, it's the twerp again," then started to climb the tree to go back to sleep.

Rex feigned a huff and turned as if he meant to go but stopped when he realized he didn't know from which direction he came. Meowth watched and grinned at this. "Ha, you're lost aren't ya?" Rex glared at him. "I could point ya in the right direction."

"Uh-hu. And why would you do that?" Rex asked.

"Y'know. I scratch your back you scratch mine," Meowth grinned and Rex raised a suspicious eyebrow, "You trainers got it nice at the Pokémon Centers, a meal and a dry place to sleep is nothin to you and I'll take you back and save a few hours of stumblin around in the dark, so whadya say?"

Rex exhaled heavily, "Fine," he made a sweeping gesture, "Lead the way."

About twenty minutes later they were just outside the Center. "Ok on all fours and NO talking," Rex said and looked down at Meowth.

"What?!"

"I don't want any attention cause I've got a talking walking Meowth. Do you? Or you could be on your way and not get fed."

"Fine," Meowth conceded and got down on his front paws, "How this? Meow-meow meowth.

"It'll have to do. Come on then."

Rex walked into the lobby with Meowth at his heels and Nurse Joy, seeing his new companion, said, "How cute. I haven't seen you with that Pokémon before."

"Oh this mangy guy?" Rex said nonchalantly, "I found him on the streets and I felt bad for him so I caught it." This earned him a glare from Meowth and a few claw marks on his leg.

Rex continued to the bunk room he had been calling home for the past few days with Meowth in tow. They arrived and Rex collapsed into the bunk he had procured. "Hey! We had a deal, Twerp. This ain't no dining hall."

"Shut up, Derpy! I'll go get you something and bring it back." Rex grumbled at the cat.

"Sheesh! What's got you all hot under the collar, Twerp? You ain't the happy go lucky type but geez."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm having trouble beating the Gym Leader, and it's got me a little frustrated."

"Ha ha, that crazy girl with the ESP. She likes to play games with ya huh? Ya need to beat her at her own game," Meowth laughed at the trainer.

"Really? She all but cheats. Her Pokémon teleports all over the place. There's no way to attack let alone dodge. UGH!" Rex exploded.

"Well, ha ha, cheat the cheater. Now I'm hungry. Chop chop, Twerp."

Rex let out another loud noise and stomped out if the room fuming.

Meowth pigged out that night, curled up in an empty bunk and began his snoring letting out the occasional "Meowth".

Needless to say Rex found it hard to sleep due to the noise. At one point another trainer got up with a pillow and sheet and went to sleep in the hall. Rex just lay there and thought about Sabrina

_How am I gonna beat her? She doesn't play by the rules not really anyhow. She hasn't _actually_ done anything against League rules. She hasn't used multiple Pokémon or left the field…._

Rex sat up with a grin. He grabbed Bre's ball and his shoes and headed for the clearing just west of the city

_Woo here it is. I've actually had most of this chapter written for a while I just didn't have a good stopping point. _

_Well here you go please review….please_

_A new chapter should be up in the next few hours so keep checking _

_Seeya,_

_This geek is out_


	16. Beaten at her own game

Rex walked into the Saffron City Gym for the fourth time on four days and waited. After his first challenge he discovered somehow Sabrina knew when he would arrive. _Well she is a Psychic right?_

Sabrina appeared seemingly out of nowhere with her ever present Haunter. "Are you sure about this, boy? If you continue to come here just to let your Pokémon get beat up I might have to report you to the League." She said to him rather stoically (she really only showed emotion during battles).

"I'm not gonna lose to you." Rex growled through his teeth.

"Don't be so cocky. You still have much to learn before you can outwit me. If you are serious come with me."

Rex followed Sabrina to the same indoor field as the last three times and stopped in the challenger's box. Sabrina sauntered to her Place and faced him.

The referee repeated the same rules, "This will be a one on one Pokémon battle. No substitutions. The Leader will use Alakazam. The challenger may use any Pokémon. The winner will be decided when one side can no longer continue."

Rex thought she was so arrogant. Giving the opponent the advantage of knowing her okemon from the start. Too bad for her.

"Go Bre!" Rex threw his ball.

"Alakazam," Sabrina called for her partner and its ball flew through the air on it's own.

The two Pokémon faced off. Neither made a move.

Rex hesitantly called out, "Dark pulse!" Bre unleashed dark energy and the Alakazam predictably teleported from outside the ring to the inner part avoiding the attack entirely. _Good it still teleports away instinctively._

While Rex was thinking to himself Sabrina had called out a command. Alakazam then teleported several times to confuse Bre before hitting it with a Psybeam. Paying more attention now Rex thought _Okay, that's alright she couldn't have avoided it any way _"Moonlight!" Bre emitted light and restored itself_ Good this should be easy now. _

"Bre, Dark Pulse and don't let up. Keep 'em going." _Just like we practiced girl one after another. Don't leave room for that big ugly thing to teleport. _Waves upon waves of dark energy radiated in rings from Bre covering more and more of the field. Alakazam teleported further and further away until it was hugging the white boundary line. _Good. Now it's either got to take a dozen or so direct hits or leave the ring and forfeit._

Sabrina's eyes widened when she understood what was happening. Her shock kept her from reacting fast enough. Alakazam teleported once more at the last second to the safety of a corner of the large arena.

Sabrina stood there in awe. After a few moments she began to giggle. The sound she made was like that of a little girl even though she was a woman clearly in her late twenties or early thirties. The giggles turned into full blown laughter. She stood there laughing for a moment before looking to the ref and saying between guffaws "Well-hahaha-call it-hahaha-already!-hahaha."

"Y-y-yes, ma'am," The ref was just as surprised it seemed, "Alakazam has left the field. The match is a forfeit. The winner is Umbreon. The victor is Rex."

"Good job, Bre. Come back here." Rex thanked his Pokémon and she bounded to the challenger's box and rubbed its side against its trainer lovingly, "Good girl," Rex patted her side and looked to the Leader.

"Good job, indeed." Sabrina congratulated, "Not many can say they got the better of me and fewer still have made me laugh."

"Uh.. thanks"

"No, thank you. It is truly refreshing to have such an opponent. Such a simple idea, but an affective one. That is the sign of a great strategist. You have definitely earned this," Sabrina looked to a pedestal behind the Leader's box and a small piece of metal flew toward her. She grabbed it from the air and held it in her palm, "The Marsh Badge."

"Thank you, Sabrina. I really learned something from all this. It really takes more than power to be a good trainer."

"Yes. It is one of many lessons one must learn to become a true master of Pokémon."

"Thanks again. And if it isn't too much trouble could you give me some advice as to which gym to head to next?"

"Of course. What badges have you already earned?"

"Um, besides the Marsh Badge, just two other: The Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge." Rex said proudly.

"Oh, my. You had only defeated Brock and Misty before challenging me? What a confident young trainer you are. I'll have you know normally I would be the fifth or sixth Gym Challenge. You certainly have trained your Pokémon well. Since you have so elegantly defeated me either Surge in Vermillion just a day or so's walk south of Saffron or Erika in Cerulean east of town will be no match for you."

Rex blushed a bit from the compliment and thanked her once more before leaving.

That afternoon he went by the Mart to stock up on medicine and to get some camping food before strolling to the south Saffron gate. He and Bre sauntered down the streets of the city beaming with a new badge in his case when he heard a noise he was (in his opinion) becoming too familiar with coming from an alleyway.

He stopped and looked down the dank alley and as expected he saw a curled tail popping out from under a trash can's lid. Rex took out a ball from his belt and called Joltik out. "Electro ball on that can if you would, Joltik." Joltik created a small ball of electricity and hurled it at the can.

Sparks flew and there was a hissing noise. Soon after the commotion settled a charred Meowth climbed out of the can and mumbled, "Ey! Whatdya do tha for?" then collapsed.

Ten minutes later Rex was again walking down the streets of saffron with Bre beside him, but this time Bre had a passenger, an unconscious slightly black alley cat. Meowth began to stir. "Where am I? What's goin' on?"

"Well I tried to wake you up," Rex said not looking down, "but that seemed to backfire. So, I fixed you up with some potion and thought I'd bring you along to make sure you didn't die on me."

"How kind of a twerp."

"Well if that's how you're gonna be I'll just eat all this food myself," Rex said glancing down surreptitiously.

"Heh. Food you say. I guess this ain't such a bad ride. I guess I could put up with it for a while longer."

"Not like you have a choice anyway," Rex commented.

"What's sat supposed to mean?"

"Well seeing how the Nurse Joy thought I'd caught you I decided it wasn't a bad idea," Rex stated trying to keep a straight face.

"Whaaaa! No!I can't be some Twerp's lackey I don't even know what goes on in those pokéballs!" Meowth panicked and started breathing heavily.

Rex cracked up at Meowth's reaction. "Hahaha, you are so gullible. I didn't catch you besides I don't want some week little alley cat on my team."

"Why I outta…"

"Well I do have to thank you though," Meowth heard this and cocked an eyebrows well he would've if he had eyebrows, "Yeah without your big mouth I wouldn't have beat Sabrina so I'm gonna keep you around."

"Hmph, fine, but as soon as you put some grub in my belly I'm outta here."

_Look at that. Could this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship… or just a gimmick for comic relief_

_Probably a gimmick._

_Well hey that's three down five to go_

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have any criticisms_

_Seeya_

_This geek is out. _


End file.
